Young Justice: Legacy -- old
by nat-attack4
Summary: As if being a superhero wasn't hard enough already. This story follows the lives of the youngest and brightest heroes of our time. Many of these teens are new to the game, and still need to learn to work as a team, juggle school and live up to the legacys left to them. Remember: Don't Call Them Sidekicks. Lots of OCs Season Three - Bad Summary
1. Getting Acquainted

**Young Justice: Legacy**

**My own little reimagined Young Justice Season Three  
Something's you'll need to know before you start…**

**This story takes place, let's say, seven years after Season Two  
Tim Drake (Robin III) is now Red Robin  
Wally is alive, he and Artemis are married and happily retired  
Nightwing is still Nightwing, Batman is still Batman  
Black Canary and Green Arrow are married  
And, I think that's it..**

Mount Justice  
August 15th  
13:54

"Recognized: Batman 0-2. Robin B-27."

The zetatube flashed and the hummed as the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder entered the Mountain. Green Arrow, Superman, Nightwing, the Flash, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were all waiting for the dynamic duo of Gotham to show up.

"_Finally_," the Flash complained, to no one's surprise. "I'm _starving_!" For emphases, the speedster put his hands on his growling stomach, trying to sooth his 'hunger pains'.

"If you complain about your 'poor stomach' one more time Flash, I swear.." Green Arrow started only to be interrupted by Superman.

"I'm glad you could join us," the Man of Steel commented, ignoring the glares the Flash and Green Arrow were sending one another. Black Canary was trying distract her husband from the speedster. Superman continued as if they had never spoken, "Are all things well in Gotham?"

The Dark Knight gave a short nod, "Yes, we ran into some trouble with Poison Ivy, but the situation was handled." Addressing Superman, he added, "Are we all accounted for?"

The Kryptonian nodded, "All of us, as well as our.. partners." Superman chose his words carefully, not wanting to use the 'S' word. **(Sidekick) **He glanced at Robin, "We sent them off to get acquainted with one another. They are most likely in the living room."

The boy wonder looked up to his mentor for the 'OK'. The Batman nodded, but before the boy to join the others, he spoke, low enough for only Robin to hear, "You remember the rules, correct?" The boy nodded swiftly, giving the Bat his signature grin before disappearing around the corner. The Dark Knight turned back to the members of the League before him, "Now, let's talk."

-_-_-_-_-_Time Jump (Back)_-_-_-_-_-

Mount Justice – Living Room  
August 15th  
12:16

"You couldn't do it anyways," Kyle sneered, trying to hide his smirk by taking a bite of his double cheese burger. He knew that would get to her. Ashton wasn't one to let others tell her what she could and could not do.

"I could if I wanted to!" The girl retorted, crossing her arms and blowing her brown bangs from her face. The 14 year old's eye brows furrowed as she pouted. "I just _choose_ not to, that's all. There's a difference."

"It's fine. Whatever, Ash." Kyle took another bite of his double cheese burger, "I'm just a little disappointed that's all. I guess.. I guess I expected more from you." Ashton's jaw dropped and she glared at her brother. But, the 17-year-old seemed oblivious to the younger girl's glares. The Moynihan siblings looked alike in every way, from their muscular builds to their brown hair to their head-strong personalities, although Kyle seemed to be maturing out of his. The only noticeable physical differences between the two, other than the obvious size and height difference, were Kyle's freckles and Ashton's rounder face.

"Don't listen to him, Ash," a girl with curly, blond hair stole the baseball cap from Ashton's head, "You know he's just baiting you." Syn, or more formally known as Synthia, placed the cap on top of her head. Synthia was 17, like Kyle. She had crystal-blue, honest eyes. She was level-headed and you couldn't help but love the blond beauty.

Yes, Ashton knew perfectly well what her brother was doing, but, oh how she wanted to prove him wrong. To prove that she _could_ do it. She looked down at the can her brother had placed before her.

_Coca-Cola _Ash shuddered involuntarily.

Just the idea of drinking pop made Ashton want to gag. She hated pop with every fiber of her being. Okay, maybe that was a little over-dramatic, but you get the jist. She just refused to drink pop, and that entertained her brother immensely, especially since Ashton was the "Dare-Devil" in the family. She never turned down a dare, which came to Kyle's advantage. He would usually abuse the power by daring the young archer to wash the dishes or clean his room. Kyle would show no mercy, nagging and teasing his sister on how she couldn't drink pop, and he knew it got to her. That's what made it all the more fun.

Ash reached a hand out toward the cold, wet can, "Maybe just one sip..."

Before Kyle could celebrate his victory, Green Arrow snatched the can from the table and took a large sip. "Thanks for getting this for me, K." Synthia stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hands. "Now you all be good, alright?" The archer gave Kyle a pointed look. The teens nodded.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked her mentor, after reclaiming her hat from the older girl.

"I'm just going to the briefing room to wait for everyone else's arrival."

"And be nice to the other kids when they show up," Superman added, coming up behind the archer, giving his protégé a knowing look.

"Seriously?" Kyle threw his hands up, "Why do you guys keep looking at me?"

Superman and Green Arrow laughed to themselves made their exit.

Synthia punched the older boy lightly on the shoulder, "Maybe because it's always y-"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a tall brunette appeared next to Ashton. He had a long, narrow face, and brown eyes. He was suited up in a yellow and red uniform. "Hey guys. I'm Chandler, but you can call me Chance," he winked at the two girls.

Synthia's eyes grew wide as she recognized the boy. "Hey! You're Kid Flash!"

"The one and only. Say, where can a guy get some food around here?"

"Hey!" Kyle objected as his burger was snatched from his hands. He had been too engrossed in his food to pay attention to the speedster's entrance, "You better watch it, wait.. Chance?"

"I was wondering when you were going to figure out it was me!" The boy gave a crooked smile.

"Uhmm, am I missing something?" Ashton asked, exchanging a confused glance with Synthia. "Kyle?"

"Oh, right.. Superman, Flash, Chance and I used to work together sometimes." He turned to his sister, "Before Green Arrow became your mentor." He directed his attention back to his friend, "Let me introduce you all. Chance, this is Synthia," he motioned to the blonde, who shook the speedster's hand and gave one of her signature smiles, "and this, is my little sister, Ashton."

"Awww, the infamous Ashton Moynihan. I've heard a lot about you," Chandler commented as he shook the younger girl's hand.

Ash shot her brother a dirty look, "Whatever hes told you was probably a lie."

"Knowing your brother, I wouldn't be surprised."

Synthia pushed her long, golden hair to one side of her head, "Is this all of us?" she asked, moving the attention to her, which was short-lived as a voice sounded behind her.

"No ma'am," a boy appeared from around the corner. He walked straight up to the beautiful blond, his green eyes never leaving hers. "The name's Dodger."

**Like it, Hate it, Love it?**

**Review? :)**

**-Nat**


	2. READ

**I decided to restart this story. I didn't really like where this was going.**

**Check out the new version of this story! I'll be posting it soon!**

**-Nat**


End file.
